


A Helping Hand

by into_the_voidd



Series: obsessed logan aus [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'll add more as I think of them, M/M, amputated limps, both from before and after the start of the story, but people are missing some limbs, logan's an android, nothing like described?, virgil works in a robotics company making robotic prosthetics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_voidd/pseuds/into_the_voidd
Summary: After an accident at work that left him without his arm, Virgil decides he needs some help around the house. Not wanting to be a bother to his friends though, he decides to put his robotics skills to the task and builds Logan. It really does help to have an extra set of hands around the house.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, remus sanders/oc
Series: obsessed logan aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> another obsessed logan au lol I hope you all enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged <3

Six o clock, a quiet alarm that barely had time to sound before it was shut off. Logan liked the quietness that the night offered, and would prefer to get his to-do list done while the world slept, but he knew he couldn't. While the world slept, so did Virgil, and he would never do anything that had the remote possibility of waking him from his slumber. They agreed that six was a reasonable time for him to get started though, and he quickly stepped from his small room.

First things first would be to clean up Virgil's workshop. He tended to leave a mess once he started working, and by the time he was done, he didn't have the energy to put his things away. Logan would like to put everything away right away, but Virgil tended to finish after the designated 'quiet time', so he was stuck waiting until morning. He pulled the door open quietly, frowning at the squeaking the action produced. He added 'oil door' to his list of things to do. He flipped on the lights, closed the door behind him, and got to work.

Wires and circuits littered one workbench and Logan took the time to separate and organize each piece and put them in their proper storage container. That took a good bit of time, but he was finally able to move on to the next workbench. This one held sheets of metal of various sizes and gears and a half-assembled arm. The arm was carefully set aside but stayed on the bench, while the rest was put away. The metal sheets were placed back in the large bin in the corner and the gears sorted by size on the shelves. All that was left to do was sweep up the floor and that only took a few minutes and Logan put the broom back in the storage closet where it belonged.

Another alarm sounded and Logan made his way into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee started. He laid out everything he'd need to make some pancakes and eggs, setting everything out on the counter before stepping back. He decided to grab some bacon as well before turning, heading out of the room and down the hall. He stopped at the room at the end, knocking quietly before opening the door and stepping into the dark room. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains, and Logan stepped past the bed and over to them.

"Time to get up, Virgil." Without another word, he pulled the blinds open, filling the room with light. He turned towards the bed and a long noise of displeasure sounded from the pile of blankets on it. He stepped over to grab the blanket on top before it could be pulled up over a freckled face and dyed hair. "Come now, you're the one who wants me to wake you up."

Another long drawn out groan before the pile of blankets shifted and Virgil sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Why do you have to be so precise all the time. Ever hear of sleeping in?"

“I am the way I am because that’s how you programmed me.” Logan pointed out, taking a step back as Virgil stood up. “Coffee has been started and your breakfast will be ready by the time you finish your shower.”

Virgil muffled a yawn, shuffling past Logan and made his way out of his room and down the hall. “Yeah thanks.” 

Logan knew Virgil wasn’t a morning person, so he didn’t, couldn’t, really take offense with his short tone. He made his way back into the kitchen and back to the food that he left waiting. He knew how long Virgil would spend on average in the shower, and he waited so he could time it just right for the food to be done and on a plate on the table by the time Virgil was showered and dressed. He could hear the sound of him moving around as he cooked, and as expected, he was just setting the plate down as Virgil sat down at the table.

Logan had made sure to cut the food into bite size pieces in deference to the fact that Virgil wouldn’t put on his prosthetic until he left for work that day. Mornings and late at night is when he normally feels the most discomfort, and Logan set some painkillers by Virgil’s coffee cup. Virgil took them without complaint, and Logan picked up the plate once the last bite was eaten. 

“Do you plan on going in to work today?” Logan asked as he moved over to the sink to quickly wash the plate and fork. Virgil could do a lot of his work from the comfort of his apartment, but he did try to go in a couple times a week just to get more materials and socialize with the few coworkers he could tolerate.

Virgil hummed softly, finishing the last of his coffee as he stood up. “I’m going to go in for a couple hours. Pat wants me to oversee a delivery coming in with some metal from a new supplier. We’ll probably get lunch, but I’ll be back before three.” 

Logan nodded, finishing up the dishes as Virgil went to his room to finish getting ready for the day. Once finished, he made his way back to the bedroom and stepped over the dresser to wait. His eyes idly tracked Virgil as he moved around the room, the fabric from the dress he wore swishing slightly with each step. Virgil tended to wear either dresses and skirts, clothes that were easy to get on with one hand, or sweatpants around the house. 

It wasn’t long before Virgil was stepping over to him and holding his arm up, and Logan turned, picking up the prosthetic from the top of the dresser and moving to attach it. It was designed to fit comfortably where Virgil’s arm ended at his elbow, even if wearing it for too long caused a lot of discomfort. He stepped back once it was attached and watched as Virgil bent and unbent his arm, checking his mobility.

“Alright, I’m off. I’ll send a message if I’m coming back early.” Virgil shrugged on a jacket before making his way out to the front walkway. Logan followed behind, grabbing his bag from the hook and slinging it over Virgil’s shoulder when he held his arm out.

“I’ll be here waiting and ready when you do.” Logan gave him a smile, taking a step back. 

Virgil gave him a two finger salute as he left, and Logan made sure to lock the door behind him. There were too many expensive items in the apartment to risk leaving the door unlocked, even with Logan here to protect it. He wasn’t built for combat or defense, so it was better to take precautions when he could. 

There was still a lot of cleaning and organizing to do before Virgil returned home, so Logan turned and got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on tumblr @ starry-knight-skies


End file.
